La mansión de las máscaras
by Yami no Deshi
Summary: Una mansión con un secreto turbio y un misterio que hiela la sangre.. desde el pasado nos observan los antiguos habitantes que de forma muy extraña... desaparecieron... los personajes de Gundam me inspiraron a escribir esta historia y no me pertenecen. Yaoi
1. Introducción

Introducción

Camino por una galería donde los cuadros me observan desde antaño.

Sí, es esa la sensación que siento. La de ser observado y que nadie lo haga. Lo hacen desde el pasado y se que ya no están, pero tal vez, su espíritu si lo esté. Me paro frente a esa pintura, pertenece a un muchacho rubio y de ojos aguamarina, un adolescente tal vez. O un hombre joven con cara de niño, a veces parece que tiene un halo pero, ¡no! Es la luz difusa que entra por la ventana, me hipnotiza. Esa mirada tan dulce y pura.

-Quatre Raberba Winner.- leyendo la inscripción que está al pie del cuadro -. Quatre, ¡qué bello eres!

Lo observo desde el pasado, desde hace años que se para frente a mi imagen congelada en el tiempo y me observa como si lo hechizaran mis ojos. Su mirada se pierde en mi rostro, yo lo observo desde mi atemporalidad que fluye en la nada. Aquí desde el desconcierto y la fugacidad de mi ausente vida. Sólo puedo salir cuando sale la luna llena. Y su luz de plata abre la puerta hacía esta vida...

Desde hace cuanto, ya ni recuerdo. Si estuviera con Heero al menos estaríamos juntos. Pero nos tuvieron que separar, lo extraño.- Ahí viene ese hombre de ojos verde esmeralda...

Un rayo lunar abrió la puerta irreal que me separa del mundo, de la vida...

Volví a respirar, a sentir, en fin a vivir y debía buscar a Heero. Pero antes quería tocar mi violín ¡cómo extraño acariciar con el arco sus cuerdas! Voy al salón de música de la mansión. Ahí está todavía, sigue en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado la vez anterior. Lo tomo por el diapasón, tenso las cuerdas lo adecuado y sonrío como solía hacerlo hace tiempo, lo apoyo en mi cuello, acomodo mi cabeza sujetándolo y comienzo a tocar. Interpreto el Trino del Diablo, esa obra de un músico poseído que la escribió en una sola noche muriendo al amanecer. Las velas danzan mágicamente con su melodía que eriza el lomo de los gatos. Cosas del más allá...

-Soberbio, mi pequeño amigo...- Lo miro a sus ojos aguamarina y me sonríe con esa bella sonrisa, que ilumina desde hace tiempo mi vida.

-Heero.- Corro a sus brazos, los únicos a los cuales puedo abrazar hasta romper el hechizo.- Vamos a seguir buscando.

-Si, contigo lo que quieras.- Cruzo mi mirada con la suya y nos damos un suave beso en los labios. Una simple caricia, sensación de los dioses...

-En que parte de la mansión estará...- Mirando sus ojos cobalto que se fijaban en los míos aguamarina...

En el aposento de Sir Trowa Barton dueño por el testamento que dejara la desaparecida Lady Luna Shinigami desde hace unos años de la mansión, la brisa nocturna trae desde no se sabe que parte la melodía embriagante de un violín solamente escuchado en las noches de luna llena.

En sueños he de conocerte duende rubio y de ojos aguamarina, violinista que hechizas con tu música mi alma... sueños eróticos con un duende rubio... violinista de sueños y enamorado del alma mía... sueños que he de soñar con la luna llena... sueños que siento en mi piel que es profanada por ti, amor mío... me profanas... me excitas... me haces tuyo.. te hago mío... y tu piel que eriza la mía... y tus manos que acarician mi piel...- Esa música...- Me despierto pero no sé si lo estoy soñando, siempre me pasa lo mismo esa melodía me excita, me despierto con una erección de aquellas... y recuerdo esos versos que no tenían rima...

Un solo de violín seduciendo tu oído,

acariciando tu alma con sus notas

que flotando por el aire van

erizan tu piel, subyugándola...

Un solo de violín que hechiza al oído

haciendo suyo tu corazón humano

y el violinista mágico que interpreta

la melodía que ha subyugado tu alma...

Un solo de violín que penetra tu ser

profanando tu cuerpo hasta perecer

no has de yacer junto al violinista

que en sueños tu has amado...

-¿Dónde los leí?- Recuerdo haberlo hecho... en la biblioteca en el libro raro que hallé hace unos años, buscando "La divina comedia" y al lado de "El nombre de la Rosa". Recuerdo haberlo leído con Duo y a él le llamó la atención que estaba forrado con piel de murciélago. Se llamaba Libro de las Tinieblas... es un libro de conjuros escrito por una mujer que perdió el juicio, no el judicial sino el mental, si ¿Cómo se llamaba...? lo recuerdo Yami no Deshite...

En el dormitorio de Duo Maxwell, la luna entraba dándole de lleno en su rostro angelical, su cabello suelto totalmente sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta... había agitación en su sueño... veía a ese hombre de ojos cobalto que tanto admiraba cada vez que iba a la galería del lado sur de la mansión... sus cabellos chocolate revueltos le daban un aire de rebeldía que lo extasiaba... sus ropas que lo transportaban a otra época no tan lejana siglo XIII tal vez, quien sabe... esos labios que los soñaba sobre los suyos devorándolos... gimió...

-Esa melodía...- ¿Qué me pasa?- Pensé en voz alta -. Otra vez esa melodía y la luna llena.- Me levanté, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto, escuchaba la melodía tan clara. Mi piel se erizaba, era hechizante. Caminé y llegué al cuarto de Trowa, golpeé la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dije sobresaltado. La puerta se abrió, era Duo.

-¿Escuchaste la melodía? Viene del ala sur.- Le dije mirando esas orbes verdes, el estaba acostado entre sus sábanas de seda, creo que estaba desnudo pero no iba a ponerme investigar.

-Si me dejas, me visto.- Lo miré con insistencia a sus hermosos ojos amatista.

-Está bien vístete. Te espero afuera.- Salí y esperé apoyado contra la pared con mis manos detrás de la nuca. Mi cabello suelto y mis pensamientos, recordé el día que lo ví a Trowa por primera vez...

~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad de Oxford de la que era alumno, en ese momento cursaba materias de su carrera de Arqueología. Se había enterado que Sir Trowa Barton había llegado de unas excavaciones en Asia y quería hablar con él al respecto. Sabía que si ese semestre se sacaba muy buenas notas tal vez podría lograr la beca que tanto ansiaba. La Fundación Barton la otorgaba y el sería el primero en la lista, esa era su meta, además Sir Barton hacía poco tiempo había adquirido una extraña mansión de la que hablaba todo el mundo académico. "La mansión de las máscaras", así le habían puesto los graduados y doctores en Arqueología. Tenía una colección única de máscaras y cuadros raros, además su biblioteca era privilegiada por la cantidad de textos muy extraños, allí se encontraba la novela que fue best-seller "The Silence Cathedral" de Lady Luna Shinigami, su dueña que había desaparecido tras un viaje a Egipto. Parece que en una de las excavaciones del Templo de Ra, una maldición la llevó al Antiguo Egipto, pero sólo son rumores, ¡por Ra espero que este bien!

Dicha mansión se encuentra en Chelsea una zona muy exclusiva en las afueras de Londres.

Esperaba fuera de las oficinas donde están los departamentos de las distintas carreras de la Universidad de Oxford y lo vió aparecer; era alto, cabello castaño con un flequillo raro tapándole un ojo y dueño de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Vestía un traje color verde seco y una camisa natural, llevaba zapatos marrones y un ataché del mismo color que su calzado.

-Buenos días, Sir Trowa Barton.- Le dijo Duo quien estaba nervioso le habían hablado maravillas de ese hombre no muy mayor que él.

-Buenos días, tu eres... Duo Maxwell.- Le contestó Trowa quien lo observaba muy detenidamente. Después de estudiar su cuerpo se detuvo en sus ojos amatista. -¡Qué color raro de ojos tienes! Sabes que esa piedra, la amatista. Tu tienes el color parecido a ella en los ojos, los estudiosos de gemoterapia dicen que si usas esa

-No lo sabía...- Le cayó bien Trowa a Duo.

-Me caes bien, tienes un lindo aura y pareces sincero...- Le dijo Trowa amablemente.- ¡Entras!

-Por supuesto, lo estaba esperando, ¡No!- Dijo Duo un tanto confundido pues Trowa ocasionaba eso en él.

-Cierto tenías una cita conmigo, me lo dijo mi secretaria Catherine Bloom.- Tomándose la cabeza en señal de olvido.- Sabés una cosa vengo de un viaje a China estoy investigando a un pintor de esa nacionalidad cuando China era Catay, la llamaban así en la época de Marco Polo.- Pero hay otra cosa en "La mansión de las máscaras" hay dos cuadros de ese pintor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el pintor el cual mencionas?- Dijo Duo muy intrigado.

-Wufei Chang era su nombre, parece según dicen los estudiosos. Dicho pintor no solo pintaba sino que lo hacía con magia.- Trowa rió no creía pero eso es lo que había estado investigando.

-Leí algo sobre ese artista.- Dijo Duo sin quitar sus ojos de los del erudito.

Pasaron a una de las oficinas que estaba dentro del Departamento de Antropología de la Universidad. Era un lugar exquisito muy sobrio pero acogedor, muy inglés. Un escritorio del siglo XIII y sillones tapizados en cuero de un tono verde inglés, unas cortinas haciendo juego con el color de los sillones.

-Sientate, me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo.- Dijo cuando Duo se sentó.

-Pero...- No dejó que Duo continuara.

-Si, ya se te toma de sorpresa pero me agradas y eso es importante, que con quien trabajes te caiga bien además tienes un muy buen curriculum- Mirándolo fijamente a esas orbes amatista que lo intrigaban.

-Está bien.- De lo nervioso que estaba se quedó mudo Duo...

-Bueno ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo mañana en la mansión.- Dijo Trowa quien en toda esa conversación que tuvo él con Duo, no se había sentado, se apoyó con su espalda y los brazos cruzados en el marco de la ventana.

-Entonces hasta mañana.- Levantándose el trenzado y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Me olvidaba trae tus cosas porque te quedarás conmigo en la mansión.- Dijo Trowa a sus espaldas.

Duo salió y no entendía nada, se acercó a la secretaria una pelirroja que lo miraba intrigada.

-Señorita Bloom, me puede dar la dirección de "la mansión de las máscaras".- Le pidió a la mujer quien se la escribió en un papel y se la tendió.

-Aquí tiene, Sir Barton es una buena persona y si le pidió que trabaje con él es porque confía en usted, ¡por favor no lo defraude!- Le dijo amablemente Catherine al trenzado.

Y así fue como Duo terminó viviendo en la mansión con Trowa...

~*~*~Fin de Flash Back~*~*~

Me levanté, mi erección era notoria. Esa música me excitaba y ese hombre que se hallaba en el cuadro también. Tomé una remera color verde musgo y unos pantalones del mismo color, me calcé unas pantuflas y salí.

-Vamos.- Le dije a Trowa que estaba un tanto serio.

-Si, al cuarto de música.- Tenía una sensación extraña, como la que me asaltaba durante las excavaciones en Asia... ahora lo podía discernir. Caminamos en silencio, ese lugar...

-Voy a ir a la galería, Trowa...- Tuve ganas de ir a ver el cuadro de Heero, cada vez que lo veía sentía como que me miraba...

-Te espero en salón...- Le dije, no me llamó la atención su repentino cambio de idea. Duo era así, despistado y cambiante. Seguí caminando y al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola... no lo podía creer y allí estaba él... ese hombre que me había quitado el sueño durante mucho tiempo y que durante las noches de luna llena, me extasiaba con su melodía...

Tocaba, mirando la luna que me empujaba a seguir y él se quedó estático delante mío... nuestras miradas se cruzaron... no era la primera vez... sin dejar de mirar esas esmeraldas que brillaban con destellos verdes coronadas por la luz lunar...

Sus cabellos rubio coronados de una aura plateada... sus orbes aguamarina se clavaron en mí... quedé extasiado, subyugado... mi piel ardía ante esa mágica presencia que debía haber salido de otro mundo... corrí hacía él...

Dejé mi violín... corría hacía mí... traté de esquivarlo pero no pude... me tomó de la cintura y caímos... el quedó sobre mí... sus labios casi sobre los míos... iba a besarlos cuando...

Estaba sobre mi duende rubio a punto de besarlo cuando fui alzado y separado de él...

-¡No lo toques...!

Sentí un puñetazo que me partió el labio y esos ojos cobalto que me miraban con odio...

Continuará...


	2. ¿Cómo saber qué sientes?

Título del Fics: La mansión de las máscaras,

Capítulo 1°, ¿Cómo saber qué sientes?

Estaba sobre mi duende rubio a punto de besarlo cuando fui alzado y separado de él...

-¡No lo toques...!

Sentí un puñetazo que me partió el labio y esos ojos cobalto que me miraban con odio...

-¡No, Heero!- Grité, su mirada cobalto se fijó en la mía.

-¡Te encontrás bien, Quatre!- Me acerqué y levanté suavemente a mi ángel rubio que me miraba extasiado, siempre admiró mi fuerza y osadía. Las veces que lo había protegido en el pasado, y las que lo había amado... su delicada y pálida piel en contraste con la mía... esa mirada dulce... que ablandaba la mía...

Los miré y sentí celos... ¡de dónde había salido! ¡ese cruzado...! mi labio sangraba y me dolía la boca...

Trowa se quedó estático mirando al cruzado de ojos cobalto; pues estaba vestido como si hubiera salido de la pintura que estaba colgada, en el pasillo de los cuadros. Era igual al hombre de cabellos chocolate y ojos cobalto, mirada fría y cuyo nombre era Sir Heero Yuy.

Heero tomó a Quatre de la cintura después de ayudarlo a pararse, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente. Trowa no lo podía creer, su duende rubio besaba a ese cruzado. Se separaron y salieron corriendo del salón de música. Al doblar hacia la izquierda chocó Heero con Duo, que se quedó extático encontrándose la mirada amatista con la cobalto, haciendo que Duo se sonrojara.

Duo no reaccionaba, hasta que bajando la mirada, vió como estaba vestido y no pudo aguantar más. Llevándose la mano a la boca, largó una carcajada y se dobló en dos. Heero no dejó de mirarlo con frialdad.

-¡Pero el baile de máscaras es mañana...!- Riéndose, quien no perdió de vista a esos dos que corriendo se perdieron en el pasillo.

Duo se levantó, entró a la habitación encontrando a Trowa que no salía de su asombro.

-¡Los viste...!- El de ojos esmeraldas seguía sin entender nada.

-Creo que nuestra mente racional no puede asimilar lo que vemos en estos días.- Duo mirando a Trowa quien no se había levantado. Agregó- El cuadro de Heero está vacío.

-¡No!, ¡no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!- Levantándose ayudado por el trenzado.

-Entonces eran ellos, ¡no!- El trenzado llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-¡Sí! ¡aunque no lo creas!- El de ojos verdes pensativo.

-¿Por qué no los buscamos?- El trenzado esbozando una sonrisa.- Además puede ser muy interesante hablar con ellos.

-Vamos.- Trowa caminando hacia la puerta.

-Salieron hacia la izquierda.- Recordando el encuentro y riéndose.

-Hacia allí quedan algunas habitaciones y la escalera hacia las mazmorras.- Recordó el de ojos esmeralda.

-Ya recuerdo en la mazmorra está la colección de vírgenes de hierro de Lady Luna Shinigami.- Duo se tensó al recordar haber visto dentro de una de las vírgenes de hierro un par de ojos azul cobalto pero cuando volvió abrirlos estaba vacía. Dijo para sí.- La novela de Luna Shinigami me está afectando.

-Espero que se encuentre bien donde este Luna es una gran mujer.- Trowa afligido, recordaba las charlas agradables que habían tenido en el pasado.

-Porque no nos separamos.- Dijo Duo recordando algo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Trowa caminando hacía la izquierda.

Duo y Trowa se separaron. El trenzado fue a su habitación a buscar la cruz que había encontrado en el pasadizo que hallaran el día anterior. De allí volvió al ala sur de la mansión...

El de ojos cobalto, miró hacia el frente y siguió corriendo con Quatre de la mano, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Tenían unas horas hasta que nuevamente quedaran congelados en sus cárceles atemporales.

-¿Quién es? Heero.- Le pregunté a mi caballero templario -. Por como te lo quedaste mirando, lo conocés.

-Es parecido, a él.- Me sentía triste, no pude mirarlo a los ojos a Quatre.

-¡A Sir Duo Maxwell!- Con asombro y sintiendo su tristeza-. ¿Será su descendiente?

-No lo sé.- Me miré mis manos y recordé...

*~*~*~*~-Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -. -. -. -. -.

En la galería sur del Manor de las máscaras Los veía desde su cárcel atemporal golpear y maltratar a su amado Sir Duo Maxwell, lo golpeaban. Era sostenido por dos de mis llamados caballeros templarios de la orden de... y el tercero no dejaba de golpearlo. Y yo sin poder hacer nada sólo verlo, aguantaba la golpiza que le daban.

-¿Dónde está, Heero?- Preguntó por enésima vez Jean-Luc de Aquitania, pelirrojo de ojos azules y más fríos que los míos (N/A: Si es que los hay).

-No lo sé.- Apenas podía articular palabra, su mirada amatista no dejaba de clavarse triste y penetrante en la mía.

-Maldito sodomita. Tu lo hechizaste y lo vendiste al mismísimo Satanás.- Max de Luxemburgo, rubio de ojos verdes, le gritó al oído.

-¡Están totalmente locos!- Gritó Duo, quien respiraba con dificultad.- Cuando Heero se entere los matará. ¡Él me ama!- Cerró sus ojos estaba extenuado por el dolor.

-¡Te habrá usado y al desecharte, quisiste vengarte!- Le dijo Sean Lahmar de Gales, pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Duo sangraba por la boca y tosía, su respiración era muy agitada. Los templarios se cansaron y lo dejaron tirado al pié del cuadro de Sir Heero Yuy. Era ya de noche y el haz de luz que emanaba de la luna llena abrió la cárcel atemporal, y Heero de un salto quedó al lado de Duo, quien no había muerto todavía.

Había quedado boca abajo, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo giré. Pesadamente abrió sus orbes amatistas y su mirada se posó en la mía...- Hee... Heero... entre susurros... sonreía a pesar de su dolor...- ¡Duo, te amo...! las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas... lo atraje suavemente y besé sus labios que sabían a hierro...

-¡Me muero, Heero!- Le dijo el de ojos amatista, la luz lunar le confería un brillo especial a su mirada, y su luz interior se iba extinguiendo...

-¡No!, ¡no me dejes Duo!- Con dolor, sentía húmedas mis mejillas.

-¡Traspasaré las fronteras de la muerte y volveré a ti, te lo prome...to...!- Giró su cabeza y feneció entre los brazos de su amor... la sombra de la parca se acercaba lentamente consumiendo los últimos hálitos de vida...

-¡Vengaré tu muerte, amor!- Se me comprimía el corazón... me quedé mirando su hermoso rostro al que casi habían tocado, sus rasgos delicados, su cabello castaño suelto... y lloré... tomándolo en mis brazos, lo llevé hacia el pasadizo que conocía tan bien. Toqué una de las lozas debajo de un cuadro. La puerta se abrió, entré cerrándose a mis espaldas. Conocía tanto ese lugar que no necesitaba luz, caminé por el pasadizo, llegué a un cuarto deposité a mi amado sobre una cama. Y busqué a tientas, encontré las rocas y las usé para prender la antorcha, encendió enseguida pues estaba impregnada de aceite, la dejé en su porta-antorcha, vi a Duo acostado en la cama, me acerqué y besé su frente. Acaricié su mejilla y lo abracé. Sería la última vez que lo haría en siglos.- ¡Eres hermoso, amor mío...! ¡Malditos y se dicen hombres de Dios!, ¡bestias de Satanás...!- Giró sobre sí mismo, desanduvo su camino, salió del pasadizo.

Caminó por los pasillos del manor, sabía donde encontrarlos... bebiendo y seduciendo a las sirvientes del lugar.- ¡Y se creen hombres! ¿Qué saben de hombría? ¡Trío de imbéciles!

Max de Luxemburgo, lo miró como que viera al mismísimo Diablo en persona, se puso pálido. Tragó saliva y su respiración se agitó. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada pero no desenvainó.

Jean-Luc de Aquitania, se levantó y trató de acercarse a Heero, pero éste desenvainó y sin darle tiempo a mediar palabra, lo decapitó. La cabeza del pelirrojo rodó hasta sus pies, y este de un solo puntapié la lanzó al fuego, donde crepitaban los leños, y danzaban ansiosas las llamas del infierno.

Sean Lahmar de Gales, se levantó y trató de escapar, pero el de ojos cobalto fue más rápido cortándole el paso, y atravesando su corazón, si es que tenía alguno.

Heero miró a Max y caminó hacia él. El rubio se arrodillo suplicando por su vida.- ¡Por Dios!, ¡no me mates!

-¡Ahora te acuerdas de Dios!, ¡blasfemo!. ¡Mataste al hombre que amo!. ¡Maldita serpiente del infierno!- Levantó su espada. y lo partió al medio antes de que pudiera pestañar. La tristeza lo embargó, y volvió a llorar y veía en sus manos la sangre de su amado, al que nunca hizo suyo, al que había vengado. Pero su vida la parca se había llevado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin de Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -.

-Mis manos están manchadas con sangre, sangre inocente...- Seguía mirándolas y mi respiración... apenas podía respirar... aflicción... congoja... opresión... mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr y él, mi ángel rubio... las tomó entre las suyas...- Quatre, mi hermoso compañero de desdichas ¿Qué te hice? ¡Te condené a vagar por este mundo!

-¡No digas eso!, ¡me salvaste Heero..!- Su tristeza era muy profunda tanto que al sentirla mis lágrimas corrieron a la par de las suyas... tomé sus manos entre las mías...- ¡Yo no veo sangre, mi amor de ojos cobalto!

Clavé mi mirada en la aguamarina, sus lágrimas dibujaban sendos surcos que acariciaban sus mejillas de porcelana...- No habría sobrevivido sin ti, mi hermoso amor de las noches de luna...- Sonreí... el me devolvió una sonrisa la cual adoré... levanté una de mis manos la llevé a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mi... urgía devorar sus labios y apresar con ello la vida que teníamos y al mismo tiempo se nos escapaba...

Gemí ante su beso pero murió dentro de su boca... respondí con pasión a las caricias de su lengua que estaba hambrienta... con mis manos abracé su cuello... me alzó en sus brazos mi templario... sentí sus pasos pero no sabía adonde íbamos...

Lo alcé en mis brazos... caminé con él sin dejar de besarlo... allí estaba mi habitación... la puerta se abrió sola y las velas se encendieron a su vez... caminé hacia la cama... lo deposité en ella... me separé de sus labios... dulces e invitantes... cuántas veces los había probado... no recordaba... sólo su sabor... calor... mi respiración fallaba... mi excitación crecía... me quité la camisa blanca... el cinturón con la espada que pesaba tanto sobre mi conciencia... mis pantalones... el me comía con la mirada...

Lo deseaba tanto... al tenderme sobre su cama... recorrí su cuerpo que ahora desnudo me llamaba... mi excitación latía entre mis piernas... se acercó despacio... sentía que ardía la pasión en su mirada plagada de deseo y adoración... me recosté y él quedó sobre mi pero no me tocó... sonrió... era hermoso Heero cuando lo hacía... me perdí en sus ojos cobalto... en su corazón triste por las injusticias de los hombres... en su amor latente hacía su trenzado ausente... le sonreí y acaricié con mi mejilla el brazo que estaba al lado de mi cara... cerré mis ojos... sentí sus labios en mi cuello... una oleada de placer me recorrió entero...- ¡ah... Hee.. ro!

Besé su cuello... saboreé su pálida piel ... su aroma exquisito a jazmines... me acosté a su lado... desabotone su camisa de seda natural tan suave e hiriente como su piel... me quemaban las yemas con su contacto... su piel caliente encendía aún más la mía... continué con su pecho... los músculos de su estómago se tensaban ante mis besos y suaves mordiscos... gemía... excitándome aun más... llegué a su pantalón muy despacio lo desabotoné...

-¡Hee... ro...!- jadeaba... mientras él... maldito más que un caballero templario pareció un incubo lujurioso.. sus ojos encendidos brillaban a la luz de las velas... su boca entreabierta y esa lengua que me volvía loco...

-¡Te gusta... querés que siga o lo dejamos acá...!- sonreí sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hacía suplicándome con esas bellas aguamarinas que me pedían más.

-¡No me dejes así!- jadeaba... a Heero le gustaba jugar... hacerse desear...

Metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón desabotonado... tomé su hombría endurecida por mis caricias y su deseo... palpitando en mi mano... mi ángel rubio jadeaba... le quité el pantalón... ¡cómo me gusta verlo así encendido sólo para mí...! lo masturbé lentamente...- ¡Hee...ro...! ¡ahh...! ¡mmm...! tira su cabeza hacia atrás... arquea su espalda... un dedo humedezco con mi saliva... y lentamente lo introduzco en su entrada, continúo masturbándolo... con suavidad y caricias circulares... haciéndolo gemir más...- ¡AAAHHH...! me voy... ¡Hee...ro...!- terminó en mi mano... su cuerpo frágil tembló...

Los goznes de la puerta crujieron al abrirse pero ellos no notaron la presencia de Trowa que quedo petrificado...

Sentía cada caricia... cada beso quemándome la piel... su pasión la cual no contenía aumentaba la mía... vi en su mirada profundamente azul el deseo y el amor que sentía por mí... introdujo otro dedo...- Ahh... y otro... se acomodó entre mis piernas y me penetró suave... muy suavemente... arqueé mi espalda...- Ahh...

Me quedé quieto sobre mi amor rubio... sintiendo como apretaba sobre mi miembro los músculos... abrazó con sus piernas mi cintura... atrayéndome hacia él...- ¡Continúo...!- lo miré con una sonrisa... lo deseaba... lo abracé... me quemó la piel ante el suave contacto de la suya... lo besé... jugué con su lengua como él lo hizo con la mía... y embestí suavemente hasta no parar... no poder parar... sus gemidos quedaron presa de mi boca... los míos también... lo sentía vibrar entre mis brazos... ¿Qué sensaciones celestiales dadas por un ángel...? lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo tuve entre mis brazos... ¡Cómo no amar a esa frágil criatura que me entregó su corazón...! lo embestía cada vez más rápido mientras... lo masturbaba... dejando sus labios me deslicé hacia su cuello... el placer que me embargaba era infinito... sucumbí ante el... me entregué y terminé dentro de mi ángel que se arqueaba de placer...- ¡Ahh...! ¡Qua.. tre...!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sacudiéndome, caminé buscando no sabía qué. Vi un haz de luz en una de las habitaciones que no estaba muy lejos. Me dolía la cabeza y el labio pues me sangraba. Ese, ese hombre lo había visto pero no recordaba donde... necesitaba... ansiaba tener a mi duende rubio... mi excitación a pesar de lo acontecido era mayúscula... llegué hasta la puerta y la empujé... sus goznes crujieron al abrirse... allí estaba sobre la cama debajo de ese hombre de ojos cobalto... quise avanzar y sacárselo de encima pero algo no me lo permitió... quedé petrificado observando como se amaban esos dos...

-Trowa...- Estaba petrificado observando no sé que dentro de la habitación que según parece había pertenecido a Sir Heero Yuy, caballero Templario... La cruz que llevaba en mi cuello brilló... sentí que perdía la conciencia pero no llegué a perderla... me vi de pronto en un campo de batalla pero... era tan real...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-Recuerdo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -. -. -.

Año del señor 1200 y algo...

Un enorme y escultural moro de prácticamente dos metros de altura (N/A: ¡Era grande!) esgrimía una cimitarra de buen tamaño. Su piel del color del ébano y sus rasgos de una belleza sin igual, vestido de rojo y tatuado. Trataba a toda costa de matar a Duo. Pero el trenzado como buen espadachín esquivaba sus estocadas...

-Inténtalo hijo de Satanás...- Esquivando el trenzado la estocada pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido con lo cual le hirió el brazo... el sarraceno sonrió...

-¡Por Alá...!- Sus ojos negros brillaban en el furor de la batalla... levantó con ambas manos la cimitarra... pero un hombre montando un hermosos corcel negro lo atravesó con su espada... antes que asestara el golpe mortal mandando al otro mundo al trenzado que quedó impactado con esos ojos azul cobalto que lo observaban con frialdad.

-¡Gracias!- Duo estudió al caballero que llevaba la cruz roja de los templarios en su pecho en un fondo blanco...

El templario le tendió su mano, y el trenzado que estaba ataviado con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas y sin armadura, lo cual llamó la atención del templario. Aceptó su mano, apoyando un pie en el estribo logró subir rápidamente a la grupa de un caballo muy nervioso...

-¿Qué haces sin armadura en medio del campo de batalla?- Un templario de un humor de perros rabioso.

-Nos atacaron detrás de la colina y salí a defender a la caravana en la que iba.- El trenzado molesto, sujetándose de la cintura del caballero.

-¿En la caravana de la princesa Relena?- Apretando las pantorrillas, impulsó a que galopara más aprisa su cabalgadura obligando a que Duo apretara su abrazo.

-Soy su escolta Sir Duo Maxwell.- Agitado y sonrojándose.

-Sir Heero Yuy. Caballero de la Orden del Temple.- Se notaba preocupación en la voz del de ojos cobalto.

Galoparon un poco más, subieron la colina y se encontraron con el triste espectáculo de cadáveres y sarracenos tratando de atacarlos. Cerca de ellos la princesa estaba tendida sin vida. Duo se puso pálido al verla atravesada por una espada, pues el príncipe Milliardo Peacegraft le había encomendado la vida de su hermana.

-Eres un idiota.- Al ver el templario lo que tenía delante.

-Hice lo que pude... traté de sacarla en mi caballo pero lo mataron y ella corrió y no pude protegerla.- El trenzado comenzó a desvanecerse y cayó del caballo de Heero.  
Este al instante, frenó su cabalgadura, desmontó y se acercó a él. Se hallaba tendido a tres pasos de donde el templario desmontó y respiraba con dificultad. Lo levantó sin ningún problema montándolo y montando a su vez. Lo sostuvo apretando su cintura con una de sus manos. Los moros se habían ido. El cabalgó con el caballero de ojos amatista quien comenzaba a inquietar su corazón.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -Fin recuerdo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -

...Volví a la realidad caminé nuevamente hacia Trowa. -¿Qué estás mirando?- Me acerqué y no daba crédito al espectáculo que tenía delante... mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...- Heero...- Besaba a un hombre rubio que se hallaba debajo de él en una cama medieval... mi corazón se aceleró y una angustia casi mortal me embargó... caminé hacia ellos...- ¡Heero...! -Él me miró...

Lo miré... me levanté de encima de Quatre y ahí estaba Duo llamándome... vi aparecer a los tres templarios que había matado hace tantos siglos... lo tomaron como aquel día en el que murió...

Sentí que era apresado por dos hombres a quienes conocía pero no conocía... un tercero me golpeó... -y vi a Heero que me miraba desde un cuadro... como si me hubiera transportado a otro tiempo y lugar...- Cuando Heero se entere los matará. ¡Él me ama!- cerré mis ojos y comencé a desvanecerme... me dolía el cuerpo... pensé -¡qué estoy diciendo...! me golpeaba... sentí que alguien me abrazaba...

-Duo...- Lo sostuve en mis brazos... los fantasmas se había ido... ella los vino a buscar y huyeron...

Abrí mis ojos... sentí su mano que limpiaba mi labio que sangraba... sus ojos cobalto me miraban con dolor y un brillo que sentí era amor... me levantó en sus brazos y me acostó en la cama... donde hacía un momento amaba al rubio... estaba desnudo...- Heero...- me quedé semiconsciente en sus brazos... sentí que me besaba con dulzura... respondí a su beso... luego no sentí nada más...

-Debo estar loco...- pensé cuando vi entrar a Duo a la habitación caminando como extraviado... luego esos tres hombres vestidos de medievales con el atuendo de los templarios pasaron a mi lado sin percatarse de mi presencia... lo tomaron a Duo entre dos... este se arrodillo y lo golpeó el que estaba libre...- Cuando Heero se entere los matará. ¡Él me ama!- escuché que decía.

Por el pasillo del lado contrario al que habían venido los fantasmas de los caballeros que había matado Heero. Apareció una mujer castaña de cabellos sueltos y largos de ojos celestes, con un vestido blanco el cual arrastraba y una espada en su cintura. Daba la apariencia de levitar. Llegó hasta el lado de Trowa y lo observó atónita- ¿Te gusta admirar hombres desnudos?

-¿Quién sos?- Sobresaltado no entendía que hacía esa mujer en la mansión.

-¡Acaso puedes verme!- La mujer con el entrecejo seria y preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto!- Muy molesto me sentí ante esa exclamación.

-¡Entonces estás jodido!- Le contestó la mujer.- Me llamo Gabriel y estoy persiguiendo a esos tres malditos demonios.

-¿Cómo demonios?- Me parecía todo tan extraño.

-Heero los mato hace siglos y ahora que Duo encontró la cruz que le pertenece, ellos lo buscan para matarlo...- Sin dejar de mirar hacia dentro de la habitación muy concentrada observando lo que acontecía delante de sus ojos.- Debo ir tras ellos sino lo mataran.- Acercándose a la puerta. Al sentir la presencia de Gabriel los caballeros huyeron soltando a Duo, quien cayó en brazos de Heero. Estos se perdieron por el pasillo con Gabriel detrás.

Trowa no llegaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, le era difícil asimilar tantas cosas extrañas. Pudo caminar y entró en la habitación. Allí estaba Quatre quien se había puesto la camisa de Heero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y miraba petrificado al de ojos esmeralda quien se acercaba a él lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima y comiéndoselo a su vez con la vista. Duo se encontraba sobre la cama en brazos del de ojos cobalto quien al notar la presencia del de ojos esmeralda separó sus labios del trenzado y miró de forma fría y asesina a Trowa.

-¡No lo toques a Quatre...!- le advertí a ese hombre de ojos esmeralda mientras en mis brazos yacía inconsciente el desvelo de todos estos siglos.

-¿Quién eres?- totalmente desconcertado.

-Sir Heero Yuy y el es Quatre Raberba Winner.- Abrazando a mi trenzado, quien en este momento dormía relajado en mis brazos. Vi la cruz que brillaba con la luz tenue de las velas. -¿De dónde la sacó?

-La encontramos en una habitación dentro de un pasadizo... fue extraño... porque estaba sobre una cama y cuando él la tomó la antorcha se apagó... ni siquiera despedía calor ese fuego que la envolvía...- pensando en voz alta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi duende rubio quien hacía unos minutos amaba a ese hombre frío que sostenía a Duo.

-Heero debemos irnos- mirando a Trowa que se hallaba muy cerca mío.

-No quiero dejarlo.- Sosteniendo a mi amado cerca de mi corazón que latía muy rápido.

-Puedo hablar contigo, Quatre.- Hundiéndome en sus ojos aguamarinas.

-No me toques y hablaré contigo.- Me temblaban las piernas sus cercanía me alteraba.

Me acerqué sentándome en la cama el duende rubio se sentó a mi lado.- No entiendo nada puedes explicármelo.

-Es difícil de explicar.- Me atrae muchísimo más que Heero... -¿Por qué no llevas a Duo a su habitación, Heero?

Vistiéndose Heero pero sin ponerse la camisa que tenía el rubio, tomó a Duo en sus brazos y se lo llevó. Trowa preocupado iba a intervenir y Quatre lo impidió.

-¡Estarás bien, Quatre!- Mientras tomaba a mi trenzado y lo abrazaba más fuerte. Hacía siglos que no lo tenía en mis brazos.

-Sí, no te preocupes que él no me hará nada.- Apreté mis puños a la sábana y respiré hondo.- No es así Trowa.- Y lo miré hundiéndome en sus orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con la luz dorada de la velas.

-Nada que el no quiera.- Suspiré, iba a ser difícil no tratar de saltarle encima a mi duende rubio...- ¡No lo lastimes a Duo!

-Jamás lo lastimaría...- Perdiéndome en el pasillo con una sonrisa feliz en los labios...

El templario llevó al trenzado a su dormitorio mientras Trowa y Quatre intentaban tener una conversación coherente y civilizada. Un tanto difícil dado el estado en que ambos se encontraban...

-¡Estoy confundido...!- Sin dejar de mirar ese hermoso rostro sonrojado quien se notaba incómodo...- Siento lo que te hice.

-Yo, no sé que decirte y acepto tu disculpa...- Me paré y busqué mi ropa, la tristeza me embargó y esa soledad que tanto conocía desde que Heero me salvara...

-¡No entiendo que está pasando en esta mansión!- Seguí con la mirada a ese duende rubio que se vestía delante mío. Tomó el pantalón con sus manos delicadas y sensualmente se lo subió por esas piernas de porcelana, pequeñas y delgadas.

-Mañana es el baile de máscaras ¡No!- Quitándome la camisa de Heero y poniéndome la mía. Sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo... ocasionando un calor interior que se notaba en mis mejillas. Cerré mis ojos... ¡Cómo deseaba que me abrazara!

-Amas a Heero...- Me paré y caminé hacia él. Quedé a centímetros de su espalda... extendí mis manos y sin rozarlo me detuve... temí... su respuesta... me dolía sin haberla escuchado...

-Sí, aunque él ame a otro hombre...- Se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y no pude evitar largarme a llorar. Caí de rodillas, abrazándome a mi mismo. Sentí los abrazos de Trowa...

-Lo... lo siento no quise lastimarte...- Me dolía su dolor... Quatre giró y se abrazó a mi cintura, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho sin dejar de llorar...

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano Heero lo encontraría... y que sufriría... fue el primero y el único amante que he tenido...- Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos... sabía que podía confiar en él... así como con Heero me sentía protegido con Trowa sentía contención...- ¡Estás en peligro Trowa!

-¿A qué te refieres?- No entendía lo que mi duende rubio me decía... lo sentí más calmado como sosegado...

-Mañana en el baile de máscaras sino andas con cuidado sufrirás la misma suerte que Heero y yo.- Lo miré a esas esmeraldas bellas que tiene por iris y sonreí... me hechizaba eran profundas... quería hundirme en ese lago que me invitaba... un escalofrío me recorrió... la luna comenzaba su lento e inexorable camino hacía el cenit... sus últimos rayos estaban abriendo la puerta y...

Continuará...


	3. Así te conocí Templario

2° Capítulo

Así te conocí Templario

-Mañana en el baile de máscaras si no andás con cuidado sufrirás la misma suerte que Heero y yo.- Lo miré a esas esmeraldas bellas que tiene por iris y sonreí... me hechizaba eran profundas... quería hundirme en ese lago que me invitaba... un escalofrío me recorrió... la luna comenzaba su lento e inexorable camino hacía el cenit... sus últimos rayos estaban abriendo la puerta y...

Ahí me hallaba martirizándome por mi rubio bonito... por su cercanía... por la posesión de su cuerpo que como un embrujo me llamaba y al mismo tiempo impedía tocarle... aunque lo hacía pero dentro mío... sentía que debía andar con cuidado pues no quería herir su corazón... que ya estaba herido por su amante al cual adoraba mi bello Quatre... cerré mis ojos me acerqué a sus labios sentí el roce de los suyos...

El último rayo lunar volvió a cerrar la puerta, tanto Quatre como Heero quedaron presos de sus cárceles desapareciendo del tiempo presente...

No sentí más su calor... me abracé a mi mismo... al abrir mis ojos mi amado se había desvanecido... -¡Qué jugada maldita del destino!- Pensé en vos alta y agregando -. Apenas lo encontré ya lo perdí ¡Diablos!- Golpeando con mis puños la alfombra persa bordada a mano.

-Si sigues así vas a envejecer de golpe.- Allí estaba Gabriel mirándolo.

-¿Y tu que hacés aquí?- Muy molesto con esa mujer o aparición y con los dientes apretados.

-Tenía curiosidad y vine a verte.- Muy sonriente la fantasma.

-Y digo ¡no! No tienes nada que hacer.- Todavía sentía el calor de Quatre que se disipaba poco a poco en mi piel... y ella me miraba o era lo que sentía.

-Que yo sepa ¡no!- Estirándose como una gata.- ¡Por qué tenés alguna idea interesante!

-Sí, que te vayas al infierno.- Mirándola con odio.

-Tanto me odias.- Se la notaba triste.

-¡No! Pero esto me supera.- Empezaba a sentir frío... me abracé a mi mismo y me sentí derrotado.

-Es feo sentirse como te sientes.- Como si le leyera el pensamiento o sus sensaciones.

-Dios, ¿Qué hice para tener que aguantarla?- Rogué en voz alta.

-Verme y escucharme. ¿Y sabés por qué es eso?- Gabriel mirándolo de forma seductora.

-No.- La miré intrigado... quería saber la razón de esa suerte si lo era.

-Porque Quatre te tocó y ¿sabés otra cosa? ¡Sos el único!- Sonriendo de una forma muy dulce y parecía feliz.- Que me puede ver y oír.

-Bingo.- Suspiré decepcionado. -¿Qué suerte la mía una fantasma solitaria y un amor desvanecido?

-Realmente tienes suerte y te diré por qué.- Se sentía ganadora, Gabriel.

-¿Por poder conversar contigo?- Sentía una sensación de desazón única y suma frustración.

-Sí, pero te salvará de correr la misma suerte que Heero y Quatre.- Dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa hermosa que la caracterizaba.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!- Señalándola con mi dedo índice y comenzando a sentir furia.

-No te enojes conmigo que no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando.- Encogiéndose de hombros y borrando esa bella sonrisa.

-Lo siento, tenés razón.- Con culpa. La miré serio.

\- Con aires de importancia la aparición.- Te diré que debes quitarle a Duo. Esa cruz de plata que lleva en su cuello.

-¿Por qué?- Comenzando a preocuparme y recordando que Heero se había llevado a Duo, a quien sabe dónde.

-Duo está bien.- Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Puedes dejar de leerme la mente... fémina descarada.- Mirándola con odio. Me molesta tenerla dentro de mi cabeza o fuera o quien...

-Está bien... me iré a pasear por la mansión. Haber si puedo encontrar a Alistar.- Lo miró a Trowa con picardía.

-¿Quién es Alistar?- Con curiosidad.

-¿Estás celoso?- Sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espera. ¿Podés contestarme?- Le inquirí.

-Es mi amor.- Con un suspiro.

-¿Hay más fantasmas por aquí además de aquellos que intentaron matar a Duo?- Seguí con mis preguntas.

-Si, mi amor. Alistar.- Se nota su rostro tenso.

-Me molesta tu mutismo.- Comienzo a impacientarme.

-¡En qué quedamos ahora! ¿quieres que hable?- Le causó gracia a Gabriel. Todos los hombres le parecían iguales. Siémbrales la semilla de la duda y querrán saber.

-Lo siento ha sido una jornada muy larga y fuera de lo común.- Le dije mirándola con cansancio y ganas de llorar.

-¡Te parece! Para mi no lo es. Bueno hace siglos que mi existencia es así. Simple mortal.- Largando una carcajada.

-¡Loca!- Respiré hondo y aflojé mis hombros. Me sentía fatalmente cansado. Quería dormir.

-¿Quieres escuchar la historia?- Volviendo a su estado natural de atención.

-A ti qué te parece.- Empecé a caminar hacia la habitación de Duo.

~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~-. -. -. -

En una cálida tarde de primavera en los jardines del Manor de las máscaras. Una joven muy hermosa y un caballero pelirrojo de ojos grises. (N/A: Ya saben quien es ¡no!) Conversaban animadamente. Este le entregó una rosa roja mirándola con pasión a esos ojos celestes que le quitaban el sueño.

-¿Me amas, Gabriel? -Sir Alistar Mc Ewan a la dama vestida con un traje de seda azul el cual resaltaba su pálida piel. (N/A: Por lo menos varío los colores no como otras autoras que van del negro al color arena.)

-Sí, mi querido Señor.- mirando con picardía a su amado pelirrojo quien se había hincado ante ella.

-Más te vale, Gabriel.- Serio y clavándole sus orbes grises en esas profundamente celestes.

-¿Sino que harás?- Con una sonrisa cínica.

-Matarte.- Posesivo el caballero. (N/A: Me recuerda a un ojiazul de otra serie.)

-Dudo que tengas las agallas para hacer tal cosa.- Manteniendo la mirada de su señor. Altiva la dama. A ella le gustaba competir con él. Lo deseaba a rabiar y lo amaba a morir.

Pasaron los días en el Manor de la familia Plantagenet. Gabriel era descendiente directa de una de las casas más importantes de Inglaterra y Alistar lo era de una de las familias de Escocia. Se había arreglado su casamiento desde antes que nacieran. El destino y los sentimientos a veces se tienden la mano y el diablo hace de las suyas.  
Llega a la residencia de la familia inglesa Sir Conan Donahue un castaño de ojos azules, quien con su llegada clava en el corazón del pelirrojo la daga mortal de la duda y los celos.  
En un hermoso tordillo moro cabos negros de silla inglesa, un joven de buen porte llega a la puerta de la mansión. Un caballerizo toma su caballo y este desmonta ante la mirada cautiva de Gabriel quien junto a su madre reciben al caballero de reluciente armadura. Alistar llega montando su semental azabache y desmonta a su vez. Cruzando la mirada gris con la azul, de su contrincante.  
Son enemigos naturales un escocés y un irlandés.

Pasaron los días en la residencia y el joven Donahue no deja interesarse por Gabriel aumentando los celos del pelirrojo.  
Una noche de luna llena la bella dama pasea por el jardín de la mansión y a ¿quién se encuentra? A Donahue quien intenta besarla. Llegando en ese momento Alistar quien pelea con su enemigo. Se lleva a Gabriel a su habitación donde tienen una noche de pasión. Al amanecer la hiere de muerte y ella no se queda atrás y lo mata a su vez.  
El caballero Conan se quita la vida esa misma tarde al darse cuenta de su error, no amaba a Gabriel sino a Alistar...

-Linda historia ¡no! Los Borgia no nos hacen sombra. Además no me iba a quedar con las ganas de matar al maldito bastardo.- Se la veía feliz.

-¿Estaré en buenas manos?- Mirándola con horror.

-¡Por supuesto!- Haciéndose la interesante y guiñándole un ojo a Trowa, quien a pesar de tomar conciencia de amar a Quatre. Se sonroja. Y acota Gabriel. -Soy una mujer de carácter.-

-Fantasma dirás...- Mirándola serio.

-¡Bueno nadie es perfecto...!- Tratando de justificarse y acotó.. -¿Adónde íbamos?-

-Yo iba a ver a Duo...- Como diciendo voy solo de forma indirecta.

-Recuerda quítarle la cruz si no esta noche lo matarán los fantasmas. Pues claman venganza...- Cambió su sonrisa por un semblante con el seño fruncido... -Después te veo...-

Volví a este espacio reducido con una angustia que me oprimía el alma. Heero reencontró a su amor... eso me mata... reduce mi corazón a cenizas y parte mi ser... pero Trowa... sonreí con la inocencia del que siente por primera vez... antes de desaparecer sentí su calor que abrazaba mi piel... me abracé... lloré... experimenté el deseo inexorable del que quiere vivir...

Heero había entrado al dormitorio de Duo, llevando a un golpeado y muy malherido trenzado en brazos al cual depositó suavemente sobre su cama. Lo observaba con adoración.

-¡Eres hermoso mi amor!- Dijo Heero ante ese hombre que durante siglos le había robado sus pensamiento y vivía en sus recuerdos martirizando su corazón.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo pues la luna se estaba retirando y el hechizo se activó. La puerta nuevamente se abrió mandando al mundo mágico al templario. Este se desvaneció como lo hiciera Quatre.

Caminé decidido hacia la habitación de Duo... cansado y totalmente intrigado por todo el misterio que rodeaba la vida, si es que así se podía llamar a la existencia de esos dos seres, un violinista del siglo XIX y un templario del siglo XIII.  
Llegué hasta la puerta, que se hallaba cerrada. La abrí y entré con cautela. Allí estaba acostado en su cama mi ayudante y amigo. Me acerqué, con cuidado de no despertarlo le quité la cruz de plata. La guardé en mi bolsillo. Lo observé, respiraba tranquilo. -Mejor me voy a mi dormitorio... cuando despierte seguro que vendrá a verme...- Noté los golpes en su rostro y su labio partido. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.  
Pero no pude evitar ir a ver el cuadro de Quatre... necesitaba verlo... deseaba tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos... con sólo ese pensamiento mis hormonas reaccionaron...  
Al pie de esa hermosa obra de arte... en realidad de su contenido... noté al mirarlo que su mirada tan viva como siempre tenía un brillo distinto... que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido...  
Y me pregunté ¿cómo llegó a esta situación tan bello ángel?

Al mirar el rostro de Trowa que me miraba con insistencia... sentí unas ganas que con Heero no me había pasado... la de correr a sus brazos... una desesperación que jamás experimenté... recordé la razón por la cual me encontraba en este cuadro...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -. -. -. -. -

La luna testigo de todos los tiempos de acontecimientos excepcionales se hallaba coronando el cielo de la Mansión de las máscaras... un violinista tocando excelso su violín... solitario en la sala de música de la residencia...  
Unos bandidos se cuelan por la barda que separa las tierras del resto de la comarca. Tres en total. Llegan hasta la residencia y logran entrar.

Heero se para frente a su cuadro y camina perdido como siempre, con su corazón herido por la soledad y ese amor que murió en sus brazos... Su alma torturada por la ausencia de aquel al que amó. Lo convierte en un ser que asecha entre las sombras... ese sólo de violín lo llama como hace años... se acerca a la habitación y oculto observa a ese ser venido desde el cielo...

Llamados desde el infierno esos tres vándalos osan meterse por otra puerta en el salón...

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Con temor y dejando de tocar. El más grande de esos tres individuos se me acerca de una forma que no me gusta.

-¡Ven aquí preciosura!- El ladrón toma del brazo a Quatre quien trata de defenderse pero a este hombre despreciable se le unen los otros dos. Quienes toman al violinista e intentan violarlo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- Forcejeo pero es inútil me quitan la ropa destrozándola. Como si fueran animales. Uno de ellos me golpea.

-¡Lo sueltan! ¡Ya!- Heero tomando a uno de un brazo y dándole un golpe que lo derriba. Toma al siguiente y le parte la mandíbula.  
El primero intenta golpear al templario y este de una estocada lo mata. Logra sacar al hombre que estaba sobre el rubio bonito. El violinista trata de taparse con lo que queda de sus ropas desgarradas. Y de un derechazo duerme al que Heero le partió la mandíbula. El que estaba sobre Quatre lucha con el templario y trata de herirlo con un cuchillo. Pero la suerte está del lado del de ojos cobalto y de una estocada también lo mata.

Una noche sangrienta como tantas de las que nuestro satélite plateado fuera testigo...

Temblaba de los nervios... ese hombre que tantas veces había visto en el cuadro de la galería me observaba preocupado...

-¿Te encuentras bien... Quatre...?- Le tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse. El rubio bonito la toma sellando su destino junto al templario.

-¡Gracias!- Sonrojado y sin mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos cobalto...

-No debes avergonzarte... no habrías podido hacer nada contra tres, tu solo...- Aprieta su mano tratando de darle confianza al que sería de ese momento en más su protegido y futuro amante...

-Es que nunca viví una situación de este tipo y quisieron violarme...- No pude más y me largué a llorar... sentí sus brazos que me abrazaban y su protección...

-Te prometo que nadie más osará tocarte... voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario...- Le dijo con su voz serena y segura el caballero quien recordaba a su amor...

-Te creo Sir Heero Yuy.- Lo miré a esos ojos que tantas veces sentí que me miraban y sonreí.

-Así me gusta más... un ángel debe sonreír siempre...- Tomó del mentón a Quatre y lo besó en la frente...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -. -. -. Fin de Flash Back*~*~*~*~ -. -

O sea por qué después terminé en el... esta noche cuando saliera le contaría a Trowa todo con respecto a mi destino y el de él... había una profecía en las palabras del pintor y creo que esta llegando el momento de que ésta se cumpliera...  
Nuestras vidas se entrecruzan en la trama tediosa del destino quien lograra desentrañarla lograría resolver este acertijo maldito en el que con nuestras vidas somos parte...

Continuará...


End file.
